


一场大梦

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 《衣冠禽兽》番外。假如《衣冠禽兽》只是一部戏，而他们是演员。依旧互攻，没有互生。
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	一场大梦

一场大梦

一

导演喊收工那一下，江放一下子跳起来，一边抖一边跑去拿羽绒服。  
他连戏服上的血浆都懒得擦，往挡雪的棚子里跑，原本坐那的人赶紧叫“江哥”，给他让个位置，他就蹲下烤暖风机。  
姬珩在跟导演看monitor的画面，交流了会儿，才走过来。  
姬珩肤色白，人高但是不单薄，腰还瘦，走路和站着不动都好看。  
江放看他走到面前，才发现姬珩还穿着戏服，他坐地上琢磨，“不冷？”  
姬珩摸摸那件狐裘，朝他非常温柔非常儒雅地笑，“真的。”  
江放一愣，“真的？”  
姬珩点头，“真的。”  
江放一把扯住他下摆摸了两下，是真狐狸皮，是真暖，瞬间就悲愤了，“我靠！”

这个戏的来由一言难尽。  
江放今年有两部电影上，他打算三天打鱼，两天晒网，一向不搞无缝进组。今年就只接了一个历史正剧，年份非常古早那种，他满打满算算个第三男主角，能空上四五个月。  
结果一个朋友听说他有档期，立刻就疯了，死乞白赖缠着他要他帮个忙，又听说姬珩在国内，顺便买一送一连姬珩一起搭上。  
拍三天变成拍三周，拍三周变成三个月。  
天气刚冷下来的时候还在影视城取景，到现在真冷了，手指伸出去都怕冻掉，雇上一群群演，呼啦啦跑山里来外景了。  
姬珩看他围着暖风机愤怒踱步，忍不住笑了一下。  
就连眼角的细纹都泛着笑意。  
场务里一个年轻女孩叫，“姬老师您的杯子。”  
把一个保温杯递上来，姬珩礼貌地说，“谢谢。”  
然后转手递给江放，“喝点姜茶。”

江放小时候被冻过。  
他爸妈是做生意的，他说他小时候去他爸厂里冷库玩，想藏冷库里吓他爸一跳，结果被关里面了。幸亏他爸出去一看，儿子呢？  
急出一头大汗，赶紧冲回冷库，把才几分钟就冻得脸色青白的儿子拖出来。  
说起这段往事，他们是在看录像带。一个80年代末，百老汇经典剧目的录像带。美国某戏剧学院借的。  
那个演员凭着角色，成为第一个获得某奖的亚裔男性。  
但是那盘录像带只在学院和一些图书馆里有了。  
姬珩告诉江放，这是你欠缺的。  
然后问，“然后呢？”  
江放呲牙咧嘴，“然后我被一顿暴捶。”  
他继续看那个演员的表演，肘撞姬珩，说哎你究竟觉得我缺什么啊？他开始猜，“爆发力？肢体柔韧？我没他瘦？你不会要我也去扮女人吧？”  
姬珩说，你不会表达压抑。  
江放就没说话了，他坐在姬珩的沙发上又盯着投影屏看了会儿，说，“我能不能申请一对一补课呀？”  
说这话的时候，他已经摸上姬珩大腿。  
这是错误的，师生恋。姬珩神色自若，但在心里自我辩论，他们不算什么正经师生，他只在这所戏剧学院做访问教授。  
于是姬珩吻住他，争夺了一阵吻的主导权，在成功镇压江放以后说，“事先声明，我不可能给你A。”  
见江放几乎给他中指，才微微带笑说，“被捶了哪了，我看看。”  
当然是被捶的屁股。

那天后来，江放下身赤裸，以一个十分不雅的姿势张着腿，躺在姬珩公寓的沙发上，嘴里还感叹，“你说我爸妈能送我出国读表演，也是挺开明啊。”  
姬珩头也不抬，拍了他一巴掌，“这个时候，别提你爸妈。”  
江放一边爽着一边想，出国学表演，结果学到了访问教授的床——哦沙发上，你说这叫什么事。

二

下了戏，该去卸妆的卸妆。  
这阵子的戏把江放拍得累得不行，拍完这段夜戏，他跟他那倒霉朋友说好，要走两天，和姬珩飞去看个表演再回来。  
今天他那倒霉朋友就赶过来，趁拍完夜戏，请他们宵夜。  
江放电话里听那边说，“羊是哪哪的羊，肉是怎么切的肉，千辛万苦千里迢迢从哪哪运过来”，按着手机口型问姬珩，“去不去？”  
他这一夜在外面冻了好几个小时，姬珩抓他的手，还有点凉，吃火锅暖和一下也好，就朝他点点头。  
江放朝手机说，“吃可以，少提要求啊！……再跟我啰嗦，趁早绝交！”  
就这么带着姬珩一路走，手始终让姬珩握着。

这次火锅，地方在一个小餐馆。  
拍戏地方偏僻，实在没什么正经馆子。  
就是没什么正经馆子才好，乡村小店，也就没人拿着手机偷拍你放上网，没人非要来找你合照。  
这个小餐馆，夫妻店，被朋友包下，每桌一个锅子，请的都是剧组的人。  
热热闹闹开了几桌，江放和姬珩坐朋友那边的小桌。  
朋友显然想跟江放说事，但是江放显然不想搭理他。  
一开始围着姬珩转，他记得姬珩不吃羊肉，嫌膻，就张罗着给姬珩点牛肉，鱼肉，冻豆腐，藕片，菌菇，山药片，各种蔬菜。  
那对夫妻记不过来，说到虾，老板娘为难，“这个，没有。”  
江放就盯着朋友笑，“到底有还是没有？”  
朋友硬着头皮，“我叫人去买还不行吗，有有有！”  
到头来还是姬珩打了个圆场，说菜够了，叫他别加菜，先吃。江放才调了酱，一门心思大吃大嚼，朋友在他旁边抓耳挠腮，急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。姬珩倒是趁着他吃，握了一下他的手，这回手总算是热的。

等到江放吃完，嘴一抹，拉着姬珩就往外走。  
小餐馆里开着暖气，又有那么多锅子，热气腾腾，水雾弥漫。  
一走出来就觉得干冷了。  
吐气成白，天上落雪籽。江放看了看姬珩，凑近吻他。  
姬珩的手搂住他的腰，和他交换一个吻，像是在笑，“吃这么辣。”  
这句话潜台词就是，吃这么辣，今晚做完，明天有你难受的。  
江放懒散地舔嘴，“就这里那盒饭，吃得我嘴里淡出鸟来。”  
舔着舔着又和姬珩商量，“要不今晚我来。”  
姬珩没说好，也没说不好，就搂了搂他，依旧握着他的手，“先回酒店。”  
他们明天早上的飞机，今晚还留在酒店。  
其实一间房足够，但是朋友心虚，还是把待遇尽量做好，房一直分别开两间。  
江放在自己那边睡得少，这回也直接跟姬珩去他房间。  
拿房卡开门时，姬珩才问，“真不打算听小孟说什么？”  
小孟是那个不靠谱的朋友，江放嗤了一声，“能是什么急事，晾着他，回来再听。”  
看了眼姬珩，嘴里又说，“打扰人度蜜月，没被马踢就不错了。明知道我只想休个假，把我拉进组。谁有病会愿意在剧组度蜜月啊。”  
他们在进这个剧组前两个月领了证，好不容易两个人都能在两个月后结束工作，江放盘算着去欧洲度个蜜月，出于义气，才来救场。  
没想到。  
小孟也很震惊，“你怎么不说你打算度蜜月？不是，你都没说你领证了啊！”  
江放反问，“所以我领个证还得发通稿昭告天下是吧？”  
小孟理亏心虚，但是他这个角色已经演上，剧组又临时发生别的演员辞演风波，他的戏份越来越重，他一走这剧组就要黄。彻底走不得了。  
姬珩看他为这事有火，坐在沙发里一脸烦躁，心就有点软。  
他弯下腰对江放笑了笑，灯光下显得很温柔，“今天不是累了吗，还想做？”  
江放一听有戏，眼睛就放光，慢慢说，“那我累了不想动，你可以自己动呀。”  
姬珩一想，他这阵子确实拍得辛苦。动作戏多，骑马戏多，大腿内侧磨破，姬珩还给他上过两次药。  
姬珩道，“好。”

那天晚上，他就骑在江放身上，让江放享受了一把前所未有的待遇。  
被姬珩压着，就连套都是姬珩替他戴的。  
他就盯着姬珩夹着他的东西晃动，不要说底下被包得多爽，光是看姬珩的表情和脸，他就要爽飞了。  
做完第一次，姬珩起身，把套扔了。江放看着他紧实的小腹，泛红的胸膛，还有眼里的水光，都不用看他下面被插的地方，就又硬起来。  
他拉着姬珩的手摸自己下身，颇为自得。姬珩也就从善如流，再开了一个套，陪他胡天胡地做下一轮。  
但是阴茎高潮和前列腺高潮还是有差别的，做到第二次，差别就显出来了。  
射精反应依旧强烈，实际没射出多少精液，江放却觉得脑子都被射出去了。  
他困得不行，把姬珩拉下，抱牢他的腰。  
“……以后不要你都自己来了……”  
姬珩笑，以为他被榨干了，揉他头发，“这就不行了？”  
江放抬起头看了他一眼，睡回去含糊说，“你态度这么好，就让我想起上次……靠，你要甩了我才态度那么好……”  
姬珩一时之间居然无话可说。

三

姬珩确实甩过江放。

江放二十出头和姬珩勾搭上。  
不是姬珩勾搭的他，主要是他勾搭的姬珩。  
江放第一次见到姬珩，在学校的学生中心吃披萨。  
那种面厚芝士多肉少的披萨，一个食肉动物非常不满足，配着可乐勉强吃。  
他一抬眼，看见姬珩，那披萨就更吃不下去了。  
那时候还不流行卧槽，江放心里就是一个“靠”，他想，靠靠靠靠靠靠靠！  
他坐着的地方，恰好看见姬珩的侧面，那鬓角那眉毛那眼角那鼻梁，还有那身材。  
他看见姬珩在与一个教授闲聊，等到姬珩走了，就去打听，“嘿亨利，那是谁？”  
教授有趣地看着他，“你不知道？”  
江放耸肩，“不是所有中国人都认识所有中国人。”  
他还不认识姬珩，但当天晚上就去非法下载姬珩得奖的作品。  
奖是个小众的奖，国内几乎没新闻。姬珩在英国学的表演，那个对莎士比亚爱得深沉，以至于面试必须要来一段莎翁独白的艺术学院，到他们相遇那年为止，录取过的华人还是个位数。  
那天晚上江放看到一半就睡着，但他在梦里半昏半醒心潮澎湃地决定：我要追到他！

他很快追到姬珩。  
这要归功于他第一次去姬珩公寓，口袋里就揣着安全套，还故意让姬珩看见了。  
后来江放躺在床上评论，“就我们那什么这过程，也就只有潘金莲西门庆能够类比了，还不带王婆的。”  
姬珩笑叹，“你到底会不会说话？”  
江放就爬起来亲他。

和姬珩在一起的前两个月，什么都好，被姬珩操也挺爽，就是吧，一直没操到姬珩，心里缺点什么似的。  
他的课是小型研讨班，有一次上课，姬珩说，“作为表演者，应该始终保证自己的肢体处在良好的状态。”  
江放在下面吹口哨，“我们学的是表演，不是芭蕾！”  
这种课堂氛围一向宽松，学生起哄也是常事，姬珩但笑不语。  
那天晚上，他就拿了录像带给江放。  
录像带里是他去年的一个舞台剧，中间有一段舞蹈。  
编剧编舞乃至整个剧团都很先锋，舞蹈就十分考验肢体柔韧性。江放被他压着肩膀坐在椅子上，看见屏幕上，灯光照耀姬珩鬓间的汗水，口干舌燥，张大了嘴。  
姬珩按暂停，“这段舞我练了一个月。”  
然后他俯身慢条斯理地问，“你比我年轻，不会反而需要更长时间吧？”  
江放挪了挪腿，“我练了有什么好处？”  
姬珩朝他笑，“你要是能练好，我就用这个姿势跟你上床。”  
之后他去拿饮料了，留江放坐在椅子里，盯着屏幕移不开眼，明显勃起。  
性欲能带来巨大的行动力，江放只用三周就完成目标，操上了姬珩，从此过上下课就回姬珩公寓，隔天就能换上下搞搞的日子。  
他原本是个外卖大户，隔三岔五开车去中餐馆打包饭菜，和姬珩混到一起，姬珩居然是个会去中国超市采购，自己煮个面条的人。  
江放夜里做爱之后肚子饿了，还能叫他去煮点夜宵。  
床上有人，锅里有饭，日子过得瞬间滋润起来。江放他妈都纳闷，儿子最近怎么春风得意的。  
他的课程还剩下最后两个月，姬珩问他想留在美国还是回国发展。  
国内戏剧影视圈子其实更喜欢他们自己培养出来的人，对没有国内背景，直接奔国外学表演的人不怎么感冒。  
江放也考虑过，“我打算考个X戏的研。”  
姬珩抬高一侧眉毛，那可是出名不容易。  
江放又说，“哎，考不上就花钱做旁听生呗。反正是建立人脉。”  
他又打量姬珩，“要是我回国，你不会跟我分手吧？”  
姬珩在洗餐盘，擦干关水说，“不会。”  
江放就缠着他，“为什么？你怎么就不会和我分手？异国恋可不容易啊……哎，你别走！”  
他满以为这次能听到姬珩示爱，没想到姬珩考虑了会儿，笑意加深，慢悠悠地说，“我还没睡够你。”

江放回国，考X戏的研究生。他抱着过不过都无所谓的心态去初试，居然在近三百人里考了笔试第二。  
之后面试更是顺风顺水，他出来就打电话给姬珩，说，“你男人真是太优秀了。”  
姬珩也笑，“是我教得好。”  
考上X戏是一回事，姬珩也回国才是真让他开心的。  
姬珩接了一个国内新锐导演的戏，对方目的明确，这戏拍出来就是要送国外拿奖，想走从国外炒回国的路线。  
他看中姬珩在欧洲的知名度，姬珩看中这个故事，于是接了这部戏。  
而江放才入学不久，他的导师也给他介绍了角色。  
一个特别压抑的男配，他一边拍一边跟姬珩炫耀，“你不是说我不会展示压抑吗，到时候你看。”  
炫耀完又开始发愁，“你说我要演得特别好，以后给我的剧本会不会都是变态？”  
那阵子他和姬珩都忙，平均每周见一次，也就每周只做得上一次。  
姬珩居然连续让他操了一个月。  
等到杀青，江放去见姬珩，正打算主动躺平，跟姬珩说我拍完了，你不用迁就我了，却听见姬珩不容拒绝地说，“我们分手。”

四

江放当时天都翻了。  
天翻地覆，大脑卡住，瞠目结舌。  
呆呆地让姬珩关门离去，冲出去追，外面走廊空荡，再也找不到姬珩。  
酒店的暖气里，他找出满身汗。  
手机滚烫，但是再也打不通姬珩的电话。  
姬珩换了号。  
他发什么疯？  
江放冲到酒店外，冬日的街道上人潮如织，他睁大眼找不到那一个人。  
寒意从他背后爬上。  
他要从我的生活里蒸发。  
江放站在酒店门口想，可我甚至不知道为什么。

他脑海里列出一个表，在那天下午发现：  
他不知道任何姬珩的家庭背景，他爸妈叫什么名字，在哪工作，他国内的家在哪？  
姬珩不用Facebook，不用社交软件。  
江放知道的，超出他列在学校网页上的联系方式的就只有他的私人邮箱。  
江放编辑给他的邮件，写了四个小时，还停留在一个词上，“Why?”  
他熬夜熬到凌晨，掐时间给姬珩在美国的房东打电话，那个脾气很好的老太太同情地说，“噢，亲爱的，他已经给了我提前一个月的通知，退租了。”  
江放怔住，那是姬珩说他最喜欢的一套公寓，姬珩甚至考虑过要不要把那里买下。  
江放当时说，“行啊，拿来当炮房。”  
还被姬珩拍了一把，说他喜欢这里早上的鸟鸣。  
江放坐了很久，端着杯子去冲酒店咖啡，努力提神，然后用那种不经意的口气给以前的教授写邮件，打听姬珩。  
离开酒店时，他衬衣上都是褶。回到住处躺下，天已经亮了，却还是勉强睡一会儿。  
迷迷糊糊，好像姬珩回来，坐在他床边。他拼命想我要醒来，我一定要醒来抓住他！醒来却发觉只是一场梦。  
之前开创了通风，忘了关窗，虽然供应暖气，还是感冒了。  
第二天去找导师报道，导师吓了一跳，连说“咱们别勉强”，赶他回去休息。  
他又回到一个人的住处，却开始想，如果我没和姬珩约在酒店，如果我带他来这里，是不是一切会不一样？至少他走得没那么轻易。  
回过神来，他收了一个包，就装一件外套两张卡，想打车去机场。  
哪知道人家热心司机看他实在不对，把人直接送医院了。  
他被送进发热门诊，彻底清醒过来，手背上已经插好针吊上水。  
小孟坐他对面打瞌睡，见他醒了就念叨，“我说好久不见，来趟首都找你，电话一被接就告诉我你在医院，我都快吓尿了，你要真被车撞了食物中毒毒死了一氧化碳晕过去了，我还得给你爸妈报这消息……”  
江放皱眉，“我——”  
小孟叹气，“兄弟，跟什么过不去，都别跟自己过不去。就你这样还和人小护士说要去机场，你兜里就揣一身份证，护照都没带，去什么机场啊！”  
江放摸到手机，登上邮箱看回复，邮箱里空荡荡。他头昏脑胀，头脸发热，算不出时差多少。  
小孟本想再劝，见江放一醒就看手机，摇头晃脑地走了。 直到江放再次醒来，天黑了，他第一反应又是去摸手机，才在收件箱里收到回复。  
教授完全不知道姬珩有什么不正常，他和姬珩的联系方式也是电话，邮箱，以及伦敦的一个信箱。

江放躺在床上，看天花板。  
连在他和姬珩间的所有线都断了。抓着那些线的时候，他没有想过，那些联系原来那么脆弱。

他想退学，想去所有可能的地方找姬珩。  
但却无处可去。  
他可以在姬珩的公寓楼下反复转圈，在冬天的雪里等姬珩回来给他开门。  
但他根本不知道，姬珩是否在美国。他不知道此刻姬珩在哪一个角落，他们之间有没有隔着海洋。  
一天后，江放即将出院，接到他妈的电话。  
他妈在电话里问，“听小孟说，你感冒了？你好多年没病过，怎么一去北京就病了，是不是不适应，是不是学习压力大？”  
江放找借口，“前阵子接了个戏，可能没睡好。”  
他妈妈“哦”了一声，想了想说，“这么辛苦呀，那要不……咱们不拍戏了？”  
他的父母一直对他很放松，早先下海忙着生意，谁都没时间管儿子。  
江放到初中毕业都是自由生长。没管过，就没什么管教的立场。  
他们这一批人赶上了好时候，二十年间挣到大钱，很多孩子反而被养坏了。  
花钱如流水，包养女孩子，这种事听太多不痛不痒。江放一没有赌博，像谁谁谁家儿子一样每次欠个几百上千万要家长还；二没有像那个谁家，三番五次进戒毒所。  
比最争气的肯定不足，但是这么多年，给爸妈最大的担心就是“他会不会到国外搞大什么女同学的肚子”。  
儿子长得是帅，但是从小看他长大，爸妈总觉得他能成大明星，知名演员，是不可能的事。  
也就去外面混一混，玩一玩，闯过了，发现出不了名，再回家就是了。  
听他妈那么说，江放突然说，“妈，我失恋了。”  
说完眼睛滚烫，好在没眼泪出来。

他出院，回家躺了一天，吃外卖。  
病好以后去X戏找导师，为毕业努力。  
上次演配角的电影，粗剪出来。导师也看了，一些圈内人对他挺欣赏，导师嘛怕年轻人骄傲，但是又觉得他最近挺低落的，不忍心，就跟他透露了一下，又说哪个哪个人的一个新本子有意向找你，这回戏份更多，是个怎样怎样的角色。  
江放听完应了一声，有点吊儿郎当地说，“老师，我想算了吧。“  
导师气得想打他，这小子分不分好歹啊，这么好的机会！  
听他说，“现在演个失恋的，我都不知道我是不是演出来的。”  
他们这个体系，要表演者尽可能真地去表演，但尽可能真始终不是真，这其中差着一条细线。  
江放现在要演，也许可能很成功，因为那些感情都是真的，新鲜的，剖开心还冒着热气。  
但这正是他不能演也不愿演的理由。  
导师无话可说，能当演员，多少对感情敏感，他见过一些有天赋的学生，更是感情激烈，到了要死要活的地步。  
他挥挥手，叫江放该上哪去上哪去。  
过几天，组了一小局，介绍江放见前两年毕业的一个学生。  
导师跟江放说，“你这个师姐，戏好。”  
咽下的半句是，人也疯。  
每次找的对象都是圈内的，找一个分一个，分一个伤筋动骨一次。  
那餐饭吃到后来，师姐和江放已经挺亲热的了，师姐问，“你不想演电影电视剧是吧，我有一阵子也这样，要不你来跟我演话剧？”  
江放一想，挺好。就这么拍板了。  
导师回到家，半夜酒劲过去，开始寻思，我这不会做了什么错事吧？那么两个人凑到一起，不会比原来还疯吧？  
越想越睡不着，愣是睁了十几分钟眼。  
觉得这叫什么事啊，怎么分给他的学生都是这号的。

五

他们那个话剧，后来成了京城出没于剧院的文艺青年小圈子的一次狂欢。  
剧很成功，主题是“爱情是生活中能被接受的最疯狂的事”。  
冬天演这个剧，有时候去剧院和回家堵车又限号，也为节能环保，江放踩个自行车，搭着师姐。  
天空明净，两侧道路一排排秃而直的树梢。车轮压过干冷的街道，意外爽快。  
这个剧演完，就有些传闻，说江放和师姐是不是男女朋友关系。

直到二月份，江放才听到姬珩的消息。  
姬珩回国之初接的那部剧送欧洲某影展了。  
那个影展中意他，他之前演的一部片就曾拿到影片奖。虽然他上次无缘男主，但这次很有可能。  
江放顾不上吃庆功饭，他说，“我有事先走，师姐你和导慢慢吃。”  
话剧导演筷子上夹的酥肉掉到桌上，滚了滚，他还是夹回碗里，“这……这么急，别是家里出了事吧……“  
师姐头都不抬，“不是，八成追前男友去了。”  
导演说“哦”，又琢磨，“其实这个话剧排好之前，我就还有个本子，只是没遇到合适的人……你说江放怎么样？”  
师姐吃了片白萝卜，这回抬起头了，“你记得后来几场反复来的小姑娘们？那都是冲着放放来的。我劝你别想了，他演话剧就是个阶段性的事，最多一年，肯定要回去拍电影。”  
导演一听，也是这个理，就不再多说。

寒夜里，江放直接冲到机场。这回记得带护照。  
却在偶尔一查邮箱时发现一封邮件，他前阵子四处打听姬珩，有了消息。  
一个教授说哪里有一个聚会，姬珩被发起人邀请，参与名单里看见他了。  
聚会时间和电影节时间差不了多少，美国或欧洲某国。  
他下意识选了美国。他和姬珩在那里相遇，所有故事都发生在那。  
十三个小时后，他落地肯尼迪机场。  
匆匆过关叫车扑向聚会。  
这个小型聚会没人认识他，他也根本没在美国这个圈子里混。  
他最终找到发件人，问，“姬珩在哪？”  
对方惊愕之余，像看斯托克一样看他，最后说，“噢，可能出现一些误会，我以为他会和亨利一起来，没想到他们不是一起……亨利明天到，姬珩好像去了欧洲……”

那天晚上，江放在机场待机。  
暴风雪将至，不知道航班是否延误，延误又将延误多久。  
万幸他手机能充电，机场wifi也好用，还要感谢中国大陆的观众越来越重视欧洲三大电影节，媒体也纷纷出动。  
他刷视频刷到手机发烫，一次又一次看镜头扫到姬珩，看姬珩的名字被读到，看他穿正装登台领奖。  
是灯光还是真的，江放觉得他瘦了一些。面部轮廓更清晰，“骨相”那个词当时还没火，他只觉得，被灯光镜头审视，别人的脸都挺崎岖的，只有姬珩，竟连一根多余的线条都没有。  
他以往不喜欢聚光灯，这次却主动站在聚光灯下。  
仪态款款，风度翩翩。  
两个小时，一条热门下面回复就像一片海。  
他在国内的粉原本小众，现在也做起长微博，详细讲述姬珩毕业的那所艺术学院多有分量，他以往得过的奖，他担任评委的影展，他短期执教过的学校。  
但是，江放想，没有人知道，这个人曾经在我怀抱里。  
他曾经与我分享身体和体温，曾经因为我把拖鞋乱扔皱眉，曾经被我拉下床去煮面。  
那些共度的日夜一瞬间那么遥远。  
遥远得几乎就像是，他一个人想象出来的。

那年三月底，江放请了个假回家有事。  
这一有事就有事到把清明小长假一起在家过了。  
江放跟他爸妈出去见了几拨人，都带着未婚孩子。他第一次心不在焉，第二次醒过神来，他这是被相亲了。  
他妈冯总听他上次说失恋，又见他这好几个月都心情低落，于是安排了好些相亲。  
江放跟冯总说，不去。干脆带冯总去看电影，到了电影院，就觉得自己脑子有病，怎么上这来了。  
离姬珩欧洲某电影节拿到最佳男主刚过一个多月，他那部戏正在上映，电影院里满墙的海报。  
冯总还问，“你说你想找个什么样的？”  
江放瞟眼那海报，含糊说，“就那样的。”  
海报上是漆黑底色，暗夜里姬珩半拥着一位女明星，她的上身向后翻，一身蕾丝珍珠白裙。  
看完电影出来，冯总还记得那事，也觉得女明星就是女明星，长得真漂亮，出来惋惜地对海报说，“她好像已经结婚了吧？”  
江放说，“啊。她老公谁谁谁。”  
然后抱着没吃完的加大爆米花，说，“妈，其实我更喜欢男的。”  
冯总讶然，“变了啊？”  
江放初中是重点，学校的隔壁就是一所重点高中。他那时候每天放学都等在校门口，看隔壁某级某班的一位美丽女高中生。  
他父母一直就以为他还喜欢女的，江放说，“变了。”  
之后他爸妈给他介绍的对象也变了。

江放看见卢道匀的时候，他已经不知道是他眼睛出了问题，还是卢道匀脑子出了问题。  
“……你，从美国跑回来，和我相亲？”  
卢道匀也觉得这场面牙疼，可是他振振有词，“我不和你相亲，也会被压去和别人相亲。那至少咱俩知根知底，我还不如和你相亲，然后我们吃顿好的，分头回家报销一下餐饮费。”  
江放还在那不知道该气该笑，卢道匀琢磨起菜单，笑得又乖又亲切地招来侍应生小姐问哪个哪个菜最招牌最贵最好吃。

冯总显然对小卢满意得不得了。  
那是，青梅竹马，双方父母本来就是朋友。卢道匀吧也长得斯文聪明乖巧，原本没考虑过是以为自家儿子性向女，现在发现性向男了，就越看小卢越喜欢。  
听见小卢说，“阿姨，我挺喜欢江放，但是江放对我，可能还是兄弟朋友。”  
冯总就犯愁，愁自己儿子怎么该动心的时候不动心。更加每天要江放带着卢道匀出去吃吃喝喝，培养感情。  
江放冷眼看卢道匀在家长面前装小白菜，一回头一抹脸就恢复本色，白吃白喝。  
前几餐，江放还想着我小时候总欺负他，把他揍得吱哇乱叫，让他吃点钱没什么。  
后来看卢道匀俨然打算拿自己当长期挡箭牌，江放就准备玩他一把。  
他故意没带钱，带卢道匀出去吃好的贵的。谁知道还没吃完，冯总微信问他，“你今天出门怎么没带卡？微信里钱够不够？”  
没多久就给他转了个六位数字，嘱咐他“带着小卢好好玩”。  
江放从餐厅出来就带卢道匀去酒店。  
卢道匀吓得眼都瞪圆了，抱着大理石柱子不撒手，“你你你要干嘛！我告诉你，强制猥亵可犯法啊！”  
江放把外套一脱，“你说你是我男朋友，我们开房试试，你敢来吗？”  
卢道匀得意了几天，这会儿一听开房就怂了，跟那“喂喂喂你别过来”了半天，黄花大闺男誓死捍卫贞操，“我怕了你还不行吗！我这就回去说我和你闹着玩，没和你谈恋爱！”  
江放嗤一声，跟冯总秘书说了，今晚睡哪个酒店，就开间房，直接往行政酒廊去。

他没放纵喝过，但这晚既然都住酒店了，喝得再醉也无所谓。  
他喝着喝着，突然看见一个身影。全身僵住，立刻签单冲出去。  
越走越眼前昏花，这时候恨自己喝多了。可他坚信这不是酒精幻觉，他喝醉了从来没看见过姬珩。  
长廊一头的某间套房门开了，他一头扑进去，抬头就是狂喜。  
胸腔轰鸣，头脑里有什么撞响，他抓住的就是姬珩——他抓住了。

六

江放说不出话，酒精夺去语言的能力。  
他该质问，该控诉，但是此刻只抓紧姬珩，把他推到墙上。  
随行人员可能看见，姬珩立即反手推门。偌大的套间里只有他和江放，他记得这是江放的家乡，说，“今年XX电影节。”  
大陆也有一些电影节，姬珩愿意受邀参加对举办方而言是个意外。  
但江放此刻完全不关注这些。  
他和师姐提过这事，“我被分手。”  
师姐上下打量他，觉得他长得在圈里也算少见的帅了，家里不缺钱，个性也挺好，唯一的可能，“你是不是活不行？”  
江放当时愣了一下，“我觉得，应该不是。是不是因为分手前，我总操他。”

他不知道对姬珩能说什么，现在更不清醒，脑子里一团乱麻，只能哑声说，“我去找你了。”  
姬珩说，“我们已经分手。”  
江放眼睛里像有火烧，酒劲一下子上来，“我没答应，谁答应了！”  
姬珩看着他，“分手不需要双方同意。”  
江放盯着他，笑了笑，“有本事你看着我说，你说你心里没有我！”  
姬珩不说话，他能演，但太熟悉了，骗不过江放。  
姬珩说，“你何必纠缠成这样。”  
江放反正喝醉了，“我不要脸吧？我还能更不要脸。”开始脱衣服，脱完衣服脱裤子，脱开脱去不好脱，暴躁起来直接下手扯。  
他往姬珩床上一躺，“你要是不和我上床，我就这么从你房间走出去。”  
要玩完大家一起玩完。  
姬珩的眼里有他看不清看不懂的东西，他坐下摸了摸江放的脸，“你无论发生什么，都不愿意放手？”  
他不愿，无论发生什么，设想过无数可能，姬珩绝症了，姬珩欠了巨款，姬珩被黑手党逼婚……五花八门的理由。无论是哪一种，他都不放手。  
他死死盯着姬珩，咬牙切齿。  
像是一场角力，姬珩看着他，终于出一口气，起身要走。  
江放怒道，“你去哪里！”  
姬珩转过身，“你不会以为我随身带着润滑剂吧？”  
江放这才怔住，看他拿了酒店附赠的润滑回来，还是不真实。  
他全身赤裸，弯曲一条腿坐在床上，姬珩倾身吻他，他竟有些僵硬。  
戾气和蛮横和怒火都消失不见，姬珩让他躺下，“不是要我操你吗。”  
那个吻明明很温柔。  
江放张开手臂抱住他，姬珩修长的手往他胯下去。  
那根阴茎很久没被他自己抚慰过，更久没被姬珩抚慰过。这几个月用手做都是草草了事，可是此时到姬珩手里，他却无法全硬，只能半硬，歪着挺在小腹上。  
喝下去的酒都烧起来，他死死抱着姬珩。  
他身上酒气太重，酒精抑制勃起，硬得起来才奇怪。  
但姬珩习惯了他硬得快，总是被他硬起来顶到，这情况还真少见。  
姬珩轻轻刮了一下他的顶端，说，“没关系，反正用不到。”  
江放想反驳却无话可说，那天晚上，被姬珩先用手，再用阴茎慢慢做了两回。  
他前面无法全硬，射不了精，后面却在高潮。屁股里插着姬珩的手指或者性器，身体发软，还要紧紧缠着姬珩。  
不记得翻来覆去做了几次，姬珩至少在不应期里用手弄了他一次。  
好在姬珩自己还算节制，没射太多，最后拿毛巾来替他擦腿间。  
江放惊醒抓住他，姬珩微微叹气，“我不走。我保证。”  
他不知道他的保证还有几分效力，但是江放确实放松下来，等姬珩重新回到床上，才抱紧他不放。

姬珩床品一向很好，前一晚被他操得多彻底，第二天醒来都不会难受。  
江放凌晨醒来，酒完全醒了，还有点头疼，他借套房一点点微弱的壁灯光，看姬珩的脸。  
不是给全世界看的，咫尺之间，鼻息可闻，是他的姬珩。他能看见姬珩没醒来以前，眼角眉梢的疲倦。  
然后姬珩睫毛颤动，睁开眼，也望着江放。  
他的手沿着江放大腿内侧向上，握住了还没勃起的地方，替江放又做一次。  
江放压在他身上，勃起的阴茎顶在姬珩手里，听他说，“昨晚硬不起来那么紧张，今天不就行了。”  
江放哼一声，贴在他颈窝里吸吮一小片皮肤，射在姬珩手里。  
姬珩原本想和他坦白交底，见他射完困得不行，给他拉起被子，“接着睡吧。”  
江放怀疑地看他。  
姬珩说，“你都送上门了，我吃都吃了，还会不认账吗。”  
江放这才翻身闭眼接着睡。  
姬珩看了他一会儿，换衣出门，下楼去早餐厅与随行人员会和。

江放醒来已经是下午，姬珩不在，但桌上留了字条。  
很漂亮的一笔字，学的赵体。告诉江放，他大概什么时候回来，助理可能跟他进门，要江放穿上衣服。  
姬珩婉拒晚上的活动，提前回来。江放衬衣衣扣扯崩了，索性翻姬珩的衬衣来穿，胸和手臂勒得紧。穿了衣裤，但还光着脚，在套房里吃客房服务送到炒河粉，有点辣，嘴唇发红。  
姬珩坐下，趁他吃下一口河粉，说，“我祖父是XXX。”  
江放爆出一阵干咳，四处找水，河粉都要从鼻子里呛出来。  
姬珩递矿泉水和纸巾给他，他勉强擦嘴，问，“那个XXX？”  
姬珩神态自若，“那个XXX。”  
“前XXXXX？”  
“前XXXXX。”  
江放又擦了一把嘴，忍不住说，“不是，那你学什么表演？”  
你学表演，岂不是中了邪。那个XXX的孙子，你哪怕学个钢琴什么的，都是高雅艺术啊。  
姬珩朝他微笑，没理这个问题，他说，“我从母姓，母亲不是我父亲的合法配偶。他和他妻子是利益婚姻，分居三十多年，但没有离婚。我父亲也不是祖父最看重的儿子。”  
总而言之，就是他家前阵子在神仙打架里落败了。  
姬珩说，“想把你摘出去，没想到你非要找回来。”  
江放凑上来说，“这么说，你家呼啦啦大厦倾，你现在是个落魄王孙了？”  
他一边说一边想，养姬珩多半是废钱的，就不知道他到底多费钱——自己努力拍拍戏，应该不需要家里另外给钱。  
姬珩就看他说，“别想了，用不着你养。说落魄也不至于，没人进秦城。”  
伤筋动骨，但有他祖父在，不看僧面看佛面，没有太伤根基。  
只是两到三代人内，都不可能摸上真正的权力了。  
江放舔舔嘴唇，姬珩这几个月想必也不好过。难怪他转移回国，以往碍于家庭，不多接受国内媒体采访，现在也接受访问，配合宣传。  
他家有他这样的，“不务正业”，还众多周知，上面的人更放心。  
江放想通了，就“靠”了一声，“原来你是赵家人！”然后又发现，“哎，是不是除了后来嫁进去的，你是最赵的了？”  
姬珩说，“据我所知，是。”  
真赵到一定程度，姬珩的背景一辈子不可能露出来。  
江放想了想，突然来了句，“赵老爷？”  
这就有点破坏情绪了，但江放玩得挺开心，扑住他吻了一口，“我能不能求赵老爷提携？”  
赵老爷似笑非笑，在他背上拍了一把，“你先闭嘴吧。”

江放接，“闭嘴有什么好处啊？”  
那盘河粉已经吃完，江放看着姬珩，比狼见了肉还亲。  
肚子不饿才觉得心里饿，前一晚被姬珩操，就像只被喂饱一半，还有一半越吃不到越难耐。  
姬珩见他眼里都冒绿光了，裤裆里果不其然已经胀起。  
姬珩慢慢问，“我这么瞒你，你一点也不生气？”  
先前江放还像没事似的跟他说笑，这会儿神色一变，顿了顿，往床上躺，“说这个就没意思了啊。”  
这句话是个警告，姬珩却反而一笑，走到床边，弯腰问他，“真不生气？”  
大厦将倾，吉凶难测，姬珩当时要快刀斩乱麻，把他摘出去。也料到江放这么多个月，这么多天，一定不好过。哪怕以后说清了，那些痛苦悲哀，难道三言两语就能一笔勾销吗。  
江放说，“我气疯了。”  
姬珩看着他，吻了吻他额头，“怎么不发出来？”  
他问了江放却不说，翻身到床另一边，姬珩把他扯回来，江放想了想，才说，“我生气，但是我更怕太生气，把你吓跑了。”  
姬珩是个感情上后知后觉的人，本来以为，他和江放这档子事，虽然床上床下都好，也就是双方喜欢，没到这辈子不能没有这个人的地步。  
听了江放这两句话，却突然心痛，然后心里又酸又软。  
姬珩神情温柔，说，“那就生气，我吓不走。”  
江放瞥他，“你说真的？”  
姬珩态度良好，“今晚你可以随便做什么，我不会被吓走，下次也不会报复你。”  
江放咽了咽口水，一把把姬珩拉床上，自己跳下床去翻姬珩的衣柜，抽出一条领带。  
姬珩还维持被扯上床的姿势，那腰身那胸膛，平时那么端庄优雅，这时候随便一躺，就有点风情无限的意思了。  
江放抓住他一边手腕，用领带绑上床头。  
姬珩笑，“只绑一边？”  
江放单膝跪在床上，裤拉链松着，腿间的东西半露，故意在姬珩耳边说，“这不是让你留一边手好好伺候我吗。”又扯紧领带，“没被这么绑过吧，感觉怎样？”  
姬珩伸手进他腰间，握住他那条东西，就满满握了一手。江放的内裤昨晚被弄得一塌糊涂，他今天长裤底下什么也没穿。  
姬珩就替他撸着，听他呼吸粗重才慢条斯理问，“你怎么知道我没被别人绑过？”  
江放反应过来，就不要他撸了，把他衣服全扒下来，分开他的腿，用那一根东西在他腿间磨，“你被谁绑过？”  
这句话醋意颇重，江放拿了润滑，涂在手指上，一边扩张一边拷问，终于逼出个和姬珩合作过的英国女演员名字。  
江放以往和姬珩做，因为姬珩温柔，他也温柔，这回才扩张好，就抽开手指操进去。  
姬珩低低叫了一声，脸上是忍耐的神情。那张脸近在咫尺，江放盯着他被操得皱眉的样子，越来越燥得慌，顶得一下比一下深，姬珩头皮发麻，喘息都乱了。  
被江放操射一次，才说，“……松开一下。”  
他手腕被领带系着，指甲用力拉得发白，显然在忍受什么，高潮时下面也痉挛得厉害。  
江放还没射，把整根东西抽出，手指插进去摸他里面，姬珩背后都在战栗，眉头更是皱住。  
他后面没有受伤，江放放心，就只冲他露牙齿笑，反而把他手腕上的领带扯紧，按住他又操进去。  
姬珩张开嘴喘息，却不愿叫，扬颈咬牙。江放喘着说，“咬这么紧，想我了吧？”  
姬珩才射过一次，一时半会硬不起来，却被操得阴茎顶泌出一点前液。  
汗水流过眼角，他紧紧闭眼，终于说，“放开……我要去卫生间……”  
江放这才咬他一口，勉强撑住没射，抽出来，顺手扯开领带的结。

姬珩之前稍微与人谈了谈事，在酒廊喝了几杯，这时候早就不行了。  
他下床赤裸朝卫生间去，江放就挺着下身也跟上去，靠在门口看。  
姬珩的背很漂亮，背直肩平腰细，明显是男人的骨架，却被操得股沟里和腿间都是湿淋淋的润滑。  
江放听水声响起，走上去搂住他的腰，“后面也在流，我给你堵上。”  
动手乱搞了几下就插进去，姬珩低喘出声，清空膀胱的时候又被狠插前列腺，腿几乎软了，尿也尿得断断续续。  
才刚尿完，就被盖上马桶盖推到马桶上，里面抽搐着重新夹住江放。  
他被这几下操得胸口都泛红，眼角更是发红，只觉得这样搞得太荒唐，他以往也没在江放排尿时候操过他，“你还真是……”  
挤出几个字又被操得只能喘息。  
人一生气阴茎就特别硬，江放憋了太久的气，硬得尤其持久，死忍住不射，拼命折腾姬珩，“我怎么了？说，你江放哥哥操得你爽不爽。”  
姬珩手臂撑在墙上，实在不行，终于好气又好笑，“江放哥哥……我不行了……”  
江放再咬他一口，叼着他肩上那块皮肉不放，在他体内射出来。

这一晚江放既然要吃够，就连做了两次。姬珩在他射第一次时已经感觉快感过分强烈，第二次又被压在洗手台上做，等到江放射在他体内，不像前一次射得多，只能射出几滴，姬珩眼前发白，居然在高潮时失神几秒。  
回神时，两人都一身是汗。胸膛相贴，他的膝盖小腿都贴在江放小腹上，韧带拉得有些痛，后背顶着水龙头，也青了一块。

那一夜两个人都累得不行，混乱淋浴以后就睡过去，次日早上醒来。  
江放看着姬珩梦中微微皱眉，这才觉得不妙。  
他找了借口应付他妈冯总，可以舒舒服服窝在酒店。  
姬珩来这可是有正经事，他今晚估计得出席仪式，别的地方还好说，衣服一穿，没人看得见。就是下唇被江放咬狠了，还红肿着。

七

江放看了几眼，姬珩也醒来。  
江放赶紧先吻他脸，把示好的信号释放得足足的。  
姬珩肤色白，容易淤血，身上被江放咬了两口，背后青了一块，怎么看怎么凄惨。  
好在姬珩还不想算账，大清早被江放一通吻，只按住他后颈，把他搂到怀里。  
江放安分守己地让他抱了两分钟，姬珩起床洗漱，到镜子前看了看嘴上的伤口。  
江放还困着，但是陪他下床，抱着他的腰看镜子，“我保证……我再也不咬你衣领以上的地方了。”  
他不放手，还往姬珩背上靠，姬珩就拖着他洗漱。  
全弄好以后，姬珩见他还不愿放手，索性问，“要不要和我一起去？”  
他是真能带江放走红毯，可江放一想，蹭他的，不就是吃软饭吗。  
他对吃软饭半点兴趣没有，顿时松手往床上去，打着哈欠说，“我不去，不如留在酒店睡觉。”  
姬珩摇摇头，叫他记得点客房服务送餐。  
套房是卧室和客厅分开，他的随行人员到外面等他，这两天下来都猜到他房里有人，只是化妆师见他下唇的红痕，开始犯难。  
反倒是姬珩让她打底以后，用粉底和唇部遮瑕，把颜色盖掉，“乍一看不打眼就可以了。”  
化妆师答应，可是这么一层两层上去，晚间姬珩就差不多要滴水不沾了。

江放又在酒店躺了一天，回了他妈冯总和狐朋狗友几条消息，吃了两餐客房服务。  
晚上那活动开始，拿出手机刷照片视频gif。  
托重心转回国内的福，姬珩国内的粉多了，照片视频也多了。  
有一个环节他做颁奖嘉宾，领奖的女孩比江放还小挺多，腼腆地说，“谢谢……姬老师。”  
姬珩和她的合照被转疯了，就连虚揽她的手都被特写做分析。  
江放看着姬珩，镜头和灯光厚爱他，别人看不出他被精心掩盖的细微伤痕和清晨刚醒时才会展示的疲倦，但江放知道。  
他去给姬珩发骚扰消息：  
“在看你照片。”  
“我都以为我硬了，结果摸了下，没硬。”  
“照片还是不如真人。”  
然后姬珩发了张照片过来。  
那是在某个剧院，舞台剧的剧照。画面上姬珩双手被绑起，拿着皮鞭穿着夸张长裙的女演员刚好是姬珩昨晚给出的名字。  
那是一出图兰朵一样的戏剧，西方想象中的中国公主，暴躁蛮横，折磨她的驸马。  
姬珩就是故意的，江放磨牙，问他：  
“合着你说被绑过，就舞台上被绑过？”  
“那你究竟是台上演过被绑，还是台下也和合作演员这么上过床啊？”  
过了半天，姬珩回一句：  
“你猜。”  
江放想反唇相讥，但是一想昨晚，就熄火了。把原本火药味足的话删掉，换成了句：  
“哎，我想你了。”

次日早上，江放醒来，先咬着舌尖，下身贴着姬珩蹭。  
昨晚姬珩回得晚，人也累，江放睡了一天，当然没那么禽兽，非要拉着他上床。  
今早醒来，忍不住蹭姬珩，想嗅他的体味自己来一发。被子下是干燥平滑的皮肤，谁知道蹭了几下，动作就停了。江放不怀好意啧了一声，握住姬珩。  
“早上还有反应啊。”  
姬珩也醒了，听他找茬，在他后颈上拍了一把，“我又不是死人。”  
江放笑了一声，压到姬珩身上，看他微带倦意的眼睛，直接低头下去，从姬珩的小腹一路下吻，握着阴茎舔舐。  
下面刻意被舔出声音，又在江放嘴里塞了满嘴。姬珩本来就半硬，没多久彻底硬了。  
江放分出手来自己扩张，姬珩没半点要帮他的意思。他记得之前那晚，虽然姬珩说好了不报复，也难免心虚。这回主动到底，跪在床上扩张好了，往姬珩身上坐。  
姬珩拦住他，“套。”  
江放强往下压，“我不要套，我吃药，我要你射在里面。”  
他上次操姬珩也没戴套，事后姬珩肯定自己吃药了。  
姬珩不再拦，扶着他的腰让他坐下。后面被完全撑开，江放跪在他身上喘了一阵，汗水渐渐沁出。缓过来才摇晃起腰，骑在姬珩身上操自己。  
姬珩问，“我操你舒服，还是你自己操自己舒服？”  
江放还在一起一落，“靠……那是我操你，你前面硬，还是你操我的时候……前面硬？”  
姬珩对他笑，“你操我的时候我有多硬，你没摸到吗……现在我插在你屁股里，硬不硬？”  
江放骑着他，把自己操射，精液射在姬珩下巴上。  
他明明射完了，还一阵一阵烧得慌，也分不清是阴茎还是屁股。  
姬珩还没射，趁他高潮四肢发软抱住他，揩了一下下巴上的精液，“你不是很想射我脸上吗，要是待会你还能被操硬，我就让你射脸。”  
他推江放的腿，江放就向后倒，大腿夹住姬珩的腰，换体位时，姬珩的阴茎还是插在他体内。  
这回换成姬珩动，江放刚射过一轮，把他缠得死紧，姬珩动一动他就出汗。  
不算重逢喝醉那次，江放在床上还没这么老实乖巧过。姬珩在他耳侧吻吻，“说点好听的。”  
江放非要他说那句“江放哥哥”，现在报应来了。他之前在床上，受不了只会叫姬珩的名字，现在姬珩也不知道他会说什么。  
江放一条腿在他腰上磨蹭，看着他说，“老婆，你操得我好爽……我还想被你操……”  
姬珩被他叫得心软，阴茎反而硬得发痛，就好好操了他一回。

等到做完，姬珩去淋浴洗脸，出来看见江放还躺在床上。  
他走到江放身边，拉他下床，看江放去洗漱，想起问他，“昨晚X导演说有个本子看好你，为什么没去试镜？”  
那就是导师跟他提过，又被他说“算了吧”的那个。  
江放说，“不想去就不去呗。”  
姬珩听他语气里那股不耐烦有点假，又问了一次，“为什么？”  
江放把牙刷一放，转过来看他，抱起手臂。  
姬珩就让他看。  
江放自己觉得没意思，说，“那整部戏都围绕他，失恋了，被甩了。我嫌晦气。”  
他患得患失，不愿失去到这个地步。  
不要说入戏，甚至连姬珩和他说分手的回忆都不要翻涌起来。  
姬珩扶住他的腰，温柔吻他的嘴唇。尝到他刚漱完口，两片嘴唇和口腔都是牙膏味。

八

后来江放还是演了那部戏。  
有些事早也是你的，晚也是你的。那戏出了点问题，拖了几个月，原本找好的男演员等不起不演了，到头来还落到江放头上。  
江放被姬珩分手前演的那部戏拿了最佳男配，这部戏一年后拿了个份量还行的男主奖。  
那部戏拍完还没送评选的那段时间里，关于江放的绯闻沸沸扬扬。大部分是说他和师姐有一腿，那个最佳男配是他靠女朋友出去陪睡换来的。反正难听得很。  
江放没要人帮，也没公布和姬珩的关系，只专程去向师姐道了歉，毕竟她完全是被拖累。  
师姐说，“放放，你太小瞧我了。”  
她一个出道第二部电影，就敢正面全裸上的演员，怎么可能惧怕捕风捉影的议论。  
那件事过了挺久，江放才知道，是原计划要演这部电影，却被他顶替的那位男演员工作室搞的。  
风平浪静后，他和姬珩提过一嘴，“这真是何必，有那么深仇大恨吗。他哪怕觉得我抢了他的角色，那也是他先不要了我才捡的。”  
姬珩看着他，就想，你平常聪明，这个问题上是真迟钝。  
那个男演员也是才起来一两年，路线风格都和江放重合。这样的忌惮哪里会是只因为一部电影，分明是已经在怕未来被江放挤得靠边站了。  
但大红这种事，就是时也命也。江放就是天生的自带观众缘，等到那部电影颁奖礼时，已经是风头正盛的年轻演员，再拿下一个不错的奖项，立即把和他同批的演员甩在身后。  
这个颁奖典礼姬珩也在，江放没觉得十拿九稳能得奖，偏偏得奖。  
他扬眉吐气，就看向姬珩。  
他和姬珩的关系不公布，是他不想蹭姬珩的名气。这次知道入围，也跟姬珩开过玩笑，要是我得奖，我们就公开。  
姬珩对他点头微笑，江放的致辞就十分简短。  
“感谢XXX导演，感谢全体剧组成员，感谢我的男朋友——姬珩。”  
满场明星每次听宣布奖项得主，惊讶十有八九是假的，这一刻倒是让许多人真的惊讶。  
惊呼和吸气声四起，江放走下台，走向姬珩的座位，举着奖杯吻他。  
这一秒定格，有照片有小视频，第一时间从现场传上网。  
余下的活动时间里，公布关系的照片视频下两家粉客气地排队“恭喜”。  
更隐蔽的战场，则两家厮杀起来。  
一方口不对心叫姬珩“嫂子”，一方咬碎银牙“谁是你嫂子”。

不过粉丝争端江放且顾不上理会。  
他领完奖才想起不好，公布之前还没先通知他爸妈。  
好在冯总不在国内，出着差不可能看到他在颁奖礼说了什么。  
他赶紧带着姬珩中途开溜到有灯光没外人的地方给冯总视频，他考虑了下，在卫生间跟他妈说，“妈，这是你未来儿媳”，有点太不讲究了。因此去了休息室。  
休息室里，姬珩就看见他举着手机，对冯总铺垫再铺垫。  
“……我之前不是说我失恋了吗……其实没失恋，又和好了……什么前男友？不是前男友，那分手是个误会，不能算，不是前男友，一直是我现男友……”  
等了五分钟，他的进度还在，“这个人您也认识……不是卢道匀！我能看上他？”  
姬珩朝他伸手，他这才把开着视频的手机递出去。  
听姬珩说，“阿姨好，我是姬珩。”  
江放心说你这就是废话，我妈认得你，你那电影还是我带她去看的。  
可能就是因为姬珩的电影还是江放带他妈去看的，冯总对此接受良好。  
江放就看着自己妈和姬珩相谈甚欢，谈了大半个小时，江放溜出去一圈他妈愣没注意，还在和姬珩说，“姬珩啊，我们家小放从小就喜欢好看的，年纪比他大一点的，好不容易找到了，我们也就放心了……”  
等到视频结束，姬珩把手机还给江放，就说，“阿姨说，会把户口本寄给我们。”  
江放彻底懵了。  
他忍了半晚上，回酒店问姬珩，“不是，这是你妈还是我妈？就这么把我打包转手给你？”  
姬珩想再刺激他一句，“是你妈，也是我妈”。但看江放一脸茫然悲愤，还是搂了他一把，说，“阿姨早就知道，你的‘前男友’是我。你自己没有意识，住院的时候叫我名字，被你朋友听见，告诉阿姨。”  
——小孟知道，告诉他妈。他妈被他带去看电影，明知他是看姬珩，不忍心挑破，只拿女演员来说。

江放又是一愣，原来他妈一早就知道。  
原来如此。  
原来他妈比他想的了解在意他。  
姬珩说，“你有一个很好的家庭。”  
他知道姬珩家庭关系多半不怎么样，母子关系更难说清。这时就握住姬珩的手，大言不惭，“反正你快嫁进来了，我妈就是你妈。”

几天后户口本就来了，他们领了证。  
再没多久就是小孟投资的那个倒霉公司，要拍个倒霉历史剧，风波不断，主演辞演，小孟哭着喊着要江放救场，发现姬珩也有档期，又哭着喊着要江放带上嫂子一起。  
他那时候还不知道江放和姬珩领了证，但是已经很有眼力见地在江放面前，把姬珩称为嫂子。  
江放拍完那几场雪里的外景和夜戏，陪姬珩去看个话剧首映，机场早班机还是困，在VIP候机室里打瞌睡，抓着姬珩的手。  
姬珩接了个电话，小孟的，接完看见江放睁眼，磨牙说，“这个小王八蛋，挺会做人啊！在我面前叫你嫂子，在你面前叫你姐夫。”  
姬珩一笑，室内暖气足，让他把大衣脱下来，“那下次我告诉他，让他统一叫我嫂子。”

江放看着他，被他一哄，就觉得心情好了。打个哈欠继续睡，那沙发不好靠，他就靠在姬珩肩上。

飞机落地，他们入住酒店。  
姬珩见他困，问他要不要留在酒店睡觉。江放打着哈欠，还要陪姬珩去看。  
那是个小规模首映，都是赠票，好在没有狗仔和粉丝，进去了不会被拍。  
剧讲的是苏轼的一段故事，本来要师姐演妻，师姐不干，非要演妾，就演了朝云。  
导演恨不得骂她，她开心，“老娘乐意。”  
她在演，江放就不能睡，强打起精神看，还跟姬珩说，“要是我睡过去，你记得掐我。”  
结果看的中间跑出去一次，接个电话，回来姬珩低声问是谁，江放无奈，“你妈。”  
姬珩的生母，姬女士，在两个月前，也就是他们领证以后才被告知。  
江放看姬珩打完电话，“哎，我要见见你妈吗？”  
姬珩问，“你想见？”  
江放耸肩，“无所谓。别让我见你爷爷就行。”  
他其实有点好奇姬珩的生母是什么样的人。  
姬珩看出他好奇，就稍微想了想，“你在她面前不着调点，她就肯定不会让你见到我祖父。”  
江放就跑去见姬女士了，一个人去的，地点很“豪门阔太给儿子爱上的保洁小妹下马威”，一个私人会所的茶室，带竹林纱幔那种。  
回来江放跟姬珩坦白，“我可能把你妈，姬女士，气得有点狠。”  
姬珩反而笑笑，“怎么气的？”  
江放说，“姬女士问我为什么觉得我和你合适，我说，我有什么不合适啊？当年林X果全国选妃，叶群也只提那么几条要求，我觉得我都能达到。更别说我还比你小十岁，超额完成，你还想要个什么样的啊？”  
姬珩他祖父，有长女次子三女四子，他父亲是次子。姬女士自己也是个有钱人家的小姐，当了外室是被坑。  
二公子早就娶了门当户对的夫人，只是夫人瘫痪，不能离弃，也舍不得夫人的家世和自己不离不弃的好名声。  
追求姬女士，打包票说会离婚，姬女士家里的人也爱权，明知道离婚不可能，还是哄着自家涉世未深的小姐。  
哄到生下孩子，从母姓，姬女士才发现对方不可能离婚，她做了外室。  
对方对不起她，就更加无微不至，能给的都给，能照顾的都照顾，数不清帮了岳父和小舅子多少回，这些年外面也没别的人，日子就这么过下。  
母子关系虽然因为一些复杂原因，像冰水一样。但姬珩知道，这些年下来，还没人敢跟她这么说话。更别说江放举的例子，真要气死她。  
姬珩又问，“就这些？”  
江放说，“我还说，您看我为什么一个人来，因为姬珩不想来做这个夹心吗？他不跟来就是知道我不是那种会受欺负的人。”  
姬珩又是一笑，“完了？”  
江放说，“完了。你要是觉得我过分了，我马上就跟姬女士赔礼道歉去。”  
姬珩说，“不用。剩下的我来吧。”

那天晚些，估计姬女士缓过气来，就打了个电话给姬珩。  
江放就看着姬珩接了电话，走开一会儿，三言两语就摆平了，不由得问，“哎你说了什么？”  
姬珩看他一眼，轻描淡写，“也没什么，就是说，嫁出去的女儿，泼出去的水。”  
江放一愣，也琢磨过来。换他是姬女士他也没话说，姬女士跟他计较就是觉得他是娶进来的媳妇，婆婆管不得吗？现在儿子都自认了是嫁出去的，你还能怎么样。  
这件事就好不容易暂时告一段落。

话剧这天演上半场，第二天还有下半场。  
回到酒店，姬珩才问，“她跟你说什么？”  
江放说，“催生孩子。”  
大概领完证一个月，姬女士认了，就开始催孩子的事。  
最先是打电话给姬珩，姬珩挡得滴水不漏。江放还在旁边评价，“现在生孩子，还赶得上带孩子上综艺捞钱是吧。”  
这话要是让姬女士听到，又得气着，说我们是什么样的家庭，要让小孩子抛头露面挣这点钱？  
姬珩拍他一把让他少说两句，没料到姬女士发现儿子态度客气，但是怎么都说不通，又找到江放。  
第一次姬女士态度不怎么好，江放态度就也不好，来了句，“别说社会主义不能继承了，就算您家那皇位真能继承，也轮不上姬珩啊。”  
后来姬女士调整了战略，问江放，“你年轻，你可以不想要孩子，你可以过几年再说。但是你有没有想过，姬珩比你大多少，到时候你要他冒险替你生？”  
江放复述一遍，然后说，“我就干脆告诉姬女士，要是真拖太久，到想要孩子的时候，我不让你生，我来生。”  
这酒店是个中式的，他们就坐在罗汉床上说话，江放几乎要睡过去。  
姬珩看着他犯困，觉得他真是该聪明的时候犯起傻了。  
姬女士最早拿对媳妇的架势对他，拿他毫无办法。  
索性拿对女婿的架势对他，怀柔战术一上，拿着姬珩的身体说事，江放就松口答应。要不是他发现了，指不定江放得莫名其妙在姬女士面前退多少步。  
别的不说，江放答应了他来生，这会儿姬女士应该已经盘算着他生一个不够，要他生两个了。  
姬珩想好了明天去处理，拉江放一把，让他靠过来。  
江放顺便把那话剧的介绍册从口袋里拿出去，枕在姬珩膝上，不出几分钟就睡着了。  
姬珩顺手拿他扔开的介绍册看了一眼，翻开恰好是苏轼一阙不怎么出名的词。

“世事一场大梦，人生几度秋凉。夜来风叶已鸣廊。看取眉头鬓上。”

夜里套房里听不见，但今晚大风，外面想必是风叶鸣廊。  
江放正枕在他膝上，眼前就是他的眉毛发鬓，他伸手抚摸，江放梦里哼出声。姬珩一笑，倒真是看取眉头鬓上。

END


End file.
